The invention relates to an anti-skid and traction control system as defined hereinafter. An anti-skid and traction control system of this kind is known (German Offenlegungsschrift No. 36 27 809). In this known anti-skid and traction control system, for traction control at driven wheels of a vehicle, a pump draws a predetermined quantity of pressure fluid from a pressure fluid container. The valve element, with lines leading to the valve element, effects a high throttling resistance. As a result, it is not always assured that a quantity of pressure fluid will be made available fast enough. Another disadvantage is that an additional shutoff valve is necessary in a return line from the pump outlet to the pressure fluid container.